Ne no Uzu Kitsune
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Set hundreds of years after the end of the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen, Namikaze Uzumaki Minato and his sister, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina are forced to seal the Nibi and Kyuubi into Minato's son; Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto.
1. Birth, Academy, and Rank

**I apologize. When I get an idea for a new story, I need to write the first chapter or I lose my ideas. I just want to say chapter six to my 'Heir to the Earth and the Six Founders' is in progress and should be done by the weekend, I fell a new story idea boiling in my brain.**

**Anyway, this story is set hundreds of years after the end of Shippuden, so yeah. There hasn't been a war since the Fourth one, so yeah. Kushina is NOT Naruto's mother in this story, she is Minato's biological sister. Kurenai Yuuhi of this generation is. He gets Nibi and Kyuubi, and (File Deleted)**

**So... anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>October 10th. On this night centuries ago, the great Kyuubi no Youko, one of the <em><span>bijuu<span>_, and the most powerful of them… next to the Juubi, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, on this day, Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage had to make the hardest decision in his life, to seal the Kyuubi away into his own son using the Shiki Fuujin.

He had hoped that his wife; Uzumaki Kushina would be able to take care of his son; Naruto. But while trying to defend Naruto from the Kyuubi's claws, he and Kushina had to jump in its way, thus getting pierced by it. Minato had enough time to complete the Shiki Fuujin before dying.

Naruto was ostracized for being the _jinchuuriki_ of the Kyuubi, and was the hate of the adults passed down to the children. So Naruto was hated and insulted by adults and children alike. He was denied food, supplies, and clothes. Or the ones he could get were dramatically over priced or shoddy.

Teachers wouldn't teach him, so he became the dobe of the class.

When he graduated from the academy, he was placed on Team 7 along with the Rookie of the Year; Uchiha Sasuke and the Kunoichi of the Year, and his crush; Haruno Sakura. With their Jounin sensei; Hatake Kakashi.

Of course, even on a team he wasn't able to attain recognition or help, as Sakura hated him, Sasuke thought Naruto was beneath him, and Kakashi favored the Uchiha. So he was stuck trying to get better on his own.

When the Chuunin exams rolled around, he met the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku; Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara grew up much like Naruto except he had someone to love him and a family. But when Gaara was six, his uncle; Yashamaru, was assigned to assassinate Gaara. Said jinchuuriki killed him, causing Gaara to only love himself. Since that day, Gaara was feared by everyone.

In the preliminaries, Naruto fought against one of his only friends, Inuzuka Kiba. Most expected for the young Inuzuka to win, but Naruto surprised them by performing his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan by using his Kage Bunshin.

He was tasked with fighting Hyuuga Neji, the cousin to another of Naruto's friends; Hyuuga Hinata. Due to Kakashi favoring Naruto, he had to find someone else to teach him. While attempting to perform the _Suimen Hokou no Gyou_ he found the sensei of his father, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya; the Gama Sennin.

Jiraiya taught Naruto the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and how to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto surprised everyone yet again when he beat Neji.

After the Chuunin exams, Naruto and Jiraiya went off to find the candidate for the Godaime Hokage; Senju Tsunade; the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage; Senju Hashirama, grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage; Senju Tobirama, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, and the Namekuji Sannin.

While searching for her Jiraiya 'taught' Naruto one of his father's moves; the **Rasengan**.

Naruto, the two Sannin, and Tsunade's apprentice; Shizune ended up having to battle the Hebi Sannin; Orochimaru, and his right hand man; Yakushi Kabuto.

**(I'm gonna' skip the rest of the series, because I don't have enough time to recap all of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.) **

* * *

><p>Now, centuries later, on that same night, the Kyuubi and Nibi ended up attacking. The Neo Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Uzumaki Minato, named after his ancestor Namikaze Minato, knew of what he had to do. He had to seal them within his son, Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto. The son of himself and his wife, Yuuhi Kurenai who was named after her ancestor as well.<p>

He sighed when he heard of his wife's condition. _'Damn it! I don't want my son to have the same life as his ancestor! But the way this is going… Kurenai-hime is going to die tonight. And Kushina-nee-san will also be dying tonight by sealing Kyuubi into Naruto. Damn it!'_

He sighed again when something came to mind. _'Wait! If I remember correctly, there is one solution.'_ He grinned and edited his will.

He walked into his wife's hospital room, instantly having to dodge a chair that was thrown at him. "Kurenai-hime?" He glanced in and saw his wife's curly black hair. He looked at the bundle she was holding and grinned.

There was their son. He had his mother's crimson eyes, but his father's blond hair, but slightly darker due to Kurenai's black hair. He also had his father's facial features. He looked at Kurenai and grinned. "Thirty bucks says that he has Kushina-nee-san's attitude and love for ramen… as do all Uzumaki."

Kurenai giggled and looked down at Naruto. "I'm not even going to take that bet, knowing that it's a trait that you didn't inherit from your ancestor."

Minato grinned, but his face turned into one of sorrow. "Kurenai-hime…"

He was cut off by Kurenai. "I'm aware of what you need to do Minato-kun. But did you make something just in case something ends up happening like with Rokudaime-sama?"

The Neo Yondaime nodded. "Hai… just in case. But I made sure Sarutobi-san asks him to let him keep his emotions."

Kurenai sighed in relief. "Minato-kun… it's time for me to move on… I'll see you on the other side. I… love… you…"

And it was at that moment that Yuuhi Kurenai, wife of Namikaze Uzumaki Minato and mother of Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto, closed her eyes, never to reopen them. It was also at that moment that Minato felt two stores of massive killing intent. _'Damn, Nibi and Kyuubi have some K.I, but Kyuu's been in the family for generations. Nibi on the other hand…'_

Minato instantly Hiraishined to his sister; Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina's location. "Kushina-nee-san! I need you to use the **Kyuubi Ori Fuuin**!"

Kushina turned to look at him, eyes wide. "You're going to…!"

Minato nodded. "Hai…I'll be taking care of the Nibi, since we don't have a fuuin-jutsu for her. But we do for Kyuubi, and this one will cause the youkai to fuse with the host, disabling any complications with chakra control… at the cost of our lives."

Kushina sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine… get ready."

Minato steeled himself, and proceeded to perform hand signs, before clapping his hands together. **"Shiki Fuujin!"** The death god suddenly appeared behind Minato. "SHINIGAMI-SAMA! I ASK YOU TO SEAL THE NIBI NO BAKENEKO ATTACKING OUR VILLAGE INTO MY SON!"

The Shinigami nodded, and proceeded to pull the Nibi's soul and youkai, and seal it within Naruto's body. Kushina instantly pulled out four scrolls and proceeded to unravel them, before placing them over each other and drenching them in her blood. **"Uzumaki Fuuin-jutsu: Kyuubi Ori Fuuin!" **Chains sprouted from the scrolls and began to circle the Kyuubi, before finally binding him, and dragging his soul and youkai into Naruto.

Kushina fell to the ground, exhausted from chakra depletion. _'Well… looks like it's my time. Good by… my Oi.' _Kushina smiled as she felt the hands of death grab onto her soul, and take it to heaven.

Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Neo Sandaime Hokage made appeared at the sealing shrine, and picked up Naruto, along with his father's will. _'Well Minato… looks like we'll see what Konoha will do.' _

* * *

><p>-Two Hours Later-<p>

In the council chambers, shout of "KILL THE DEMON!" and "THE DEMON MUST DIE WHILE IT'S WEAK!" were able to be heard.

Sarutobi sighed as he opened up the will. "SILENCE!' Everyone turned to him as he sat back down. "Good. Now, Minato before he died had written this will." Clearing his throat, he began to read the will out loud. "_'To anyone who is reading this, I am dead. But I know I died the death of a hero. I have sealed the Nibi into my son, Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto while my sister; Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina proceeded to seal the Kyuubi using a special Uzumaki Fuuin-jutsu. My last wish is that he be considered a hero. Yet I know that will never happen, so in the event that occurs, I ask of you; Sarutobi Hiruzen to enlist Naruto into the Ne organization run by Shimura Danzou. Danzou, I only ask of this… please allow my son to keep his emotions. I allowed you to keep Ne active even thought Sandaime-sama disbanded it. Also I have a bet to win in heaven that relies on him keeping his emotions. Signed-Namikaze Uzumaki Minato; the Neo Yondaime Hokage'_

Danzou smirked while Sarutobi scowled. "Well Hiruzen… it looks like Konoha's jinchuuriki is mine. And I can tell you now… he will not serve you. He will only work to protect those he cares about, as I will comply with Yondaime-sama's wish of Naruto keeping his emotions, and that's exactly what the Uzumaki's do, defend those they care about."

Sarutobi scowled as he looked down at the parchment. _"Damn him! Minato must of known what I was planning, but how.'_ Some more writing appeared saying; '_Also, if Sandaime-sama was wondering how I knew his plans, his ancestor tried to do the same thing with the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto's ancestor.'_ Everyone sweat dropped an looked at Sarutobi; who was chuckling sheepishly.

Danzou ordered his Ne agents to pick up young Naruto and bring him to him. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "He looked like a perfect combination of his parents. Kurenai-hime's crimson eyes, Minato-sama's spiky blond hair, but a little darker, his mother's face, and Minato's eyes. Well I bid you all I good day." He shun-shined as one of Sarutobi's ANBU was bout to restrain him.

The Sandaime seethed at Danzou and his successor. _'Damn them! Don't they understand that he could have been a perfect weapon for the village!'_

* * *

><p>-Seven Years Later-<p>

Seven years after the attack of the Nibi and Kyuubi on Konoha, we find the jinchuuriki; Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto in a secret Ne base. He was now about 4' 9'' His spiky dark blond hair was a near perfect match of his father's style.

He has had a rather peaceful life in the base; he was taught how to use chakra when he was two, the **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, **Bunshin**, **Shun-Shin**, and **Kage Bunshin**, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**, **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**, **Katon: Karyuu Endan**, **Nibi Goukakyuu**, **Fuuton: Daitoppa**, **Fuuton: Renkuudan**, and **Kyuubi no Kitsune Tatsumaki**. He was taught the Uzumaki Ken-jutsu style and the Uzumaki Tai-jutsu style. He was taught a good amount of Gen-jutsu such as **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **and **Magen: Jubaku Satsu**. For Chakra Control, he was taught the _Ki Nobori no Shugyou_. He primarily used the tip-less tantou used by various Ne agents, such as Sai.

He was garbed in a black undershirt, black pants, and shinobi sandals and a high collard black midriff jacket with red stripes over the shoulders and a sheath over his right shoulder carrying his tantou.

He was lying down in his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Grunting, the door opened and a Ne agent entered the room. "Namikaze-san, Danzou-sama requests your presence in his office."

The blond sighed, but complied. He out up from his bed and walked over to Danzou's office. He knocked a few times, before he heard Danzou grunt an 'enter'. He opened the door and addressed him. "Umm… I was told you wanted to see me Danzou."

That was one thing Danzou hated about Minato's request. It angered him the Naruto never addressed him as Danzou-sama, but as the blond said years ago when he started training, "I won't use the honorifics unless I believe they are deserved, even to the Daimyo. If I don't believe he deserves to be called –sama, then I won't be calling him –sama. Same with you Danzou and Sarutobi."

That infuriated the old fossil more then anything, but he respected the Yondaime Hokage. And as such, respected his wish of letting Naruto keep his emotions. The old war-hawk shook his head, and answered Naruto. "Hai. I thought that I would let you know that you will be attending the Shinobi Academy tomorrow. Do you have any objections?"

The dual jinchuuriki's eyes widened, and he screamed in anger; "WHAT! You have GOT to be fucking kidding me! I'm already an honorary Ne member, why am I attending the academy!"

Danzou sighed and answered. "The old monkey doesn't know of you being a Ne agent, so to keep him from being suspicious, I enrolled you in the academy. Just think of it as a mission to watch over Uchiha Sasuke. I will still be training you in several jutsu and chakra control exorcises… though you really don't need them due to the **Kyuubi Ori Fuuin**."

It was true. The **Kyuubi Ori Fuuin** allowed the bijuu's chakra to purify and merge with Naruto's chakra, just giving him massive reserves, and ANBU level control, thus why the only exorcise he knows is the Ki Nobori no Shugyou, he just does the others without even thinking about it.

The blond sighed in exasperation. "Hai. But I better not need to hold back."

Danzou smirked and nodded. "Of course. Do you really think I would make my best agent hold back? Oh also… don't use your fathers name. Just use your mothers maiden name."

The dual jinchuuriki smirked, and proceeded to Shun-Shin, saying one thing before completely disappearing. "I also expect to be taught my father's techniques."

Danzou let lose an exasperated sigh. "That kids more trouble then his worth."

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Outside the academy where the academy students have gathered with their parents, a pillar of fire rose from the ground, only to suddenly disappear revealing Naruto. Many of the ninja's went wide eyed at the display. _'He knows the __**Shun-Shin**__? And he's only a new student? Who is this kid who looks so much like the Yondaime?'_ While the kids were cheering because they thought it was a magic trick, except for one Uchiha Sasuke; who was glaring at our favorite blond for knowing a jutsu he doesn't know.

Sasuke looked just like he did in canon, same duck-ass hair and all. Naruto just walked past him without a second glance. Before he could enter the academy, a man wearing the standard Konoha uniform and a chuunin vest with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a scar running along his nose blocked the entrance. "Excuse me?" Naruto looked up and arched a brow. "Umm… where are your parents?"

Naruto scowled and narrowed his eyes. "My parents died the day I was born.

The chuunin glared at the blond, but responded; "Very well. Go on in."

Naruto nodded and entered the building. He followed the doors until he found the classroom. _'Hmm… Umino Iruka… Ocean Dolphin. Weird name.'_ He waked up the steps to an empty seat, which just so happened to be by Uchiha Sasuke; who currently had his fingers intertwined, brooding. Naruto sat down and got into the same exact position.

Twenty minutes later, the same man who blocked the entrance entered the room, and addressed the class. "Hello kids. We have a new student today, why don't you make yourself known to the class."

Everyone looked at Naruto. "Hn. Fine." The blond stood up and started to speak. "My name is… Yuuhi Naruto. I've been privately trained by my guardian, Shimura Danzou since I was two. My liked are ramen, the color red, and training. My dislikes are bastards, fan-girls, and arrogant asses that have a twenty foot pole shoved up they're ass. My hobbies is training and eating ramen." He grinned and had the sudden urge to shout. "And my dream is to become the next Hokage! Dattebane!"

The entire class sweat-dropped, along with the ANBU that heard it outside. _'…Dear Kami-sama. He's the reincarnation of Kushina-senpai/sensei.'_

* * *

><p>Heaven-<p>

Minato was laughing at his wife's slack jawed expression at she had just seen. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Kami-sama! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD HAVE KUSHINA-NEE-CHAN'S PERSONALITY!"

Said red head was silently giggling, while Kurenai started to chase her husband around with a mallet. Where she got it... no body but Kami-sama will know.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Iruka finally spoke. "Umm… right. Well… today we're studying the bijuu… umm… who would like to explain what they know."<p>

Both Naruto and one Haruno Sakura raised their hand. "Right, umm Sakura, you go first."

The pink haired student cleared her throat before speaking. "The bijuu are demons who destroy everything in there path like the Nibi no Bakeneko and the Kyuubi no Youko who the Yondaime Hokage killed seven years ago."

When Naruto heard her 'answer', he snorted, causing the banshee to glare at him, along with Iruka. "Well Naruto, since you know sp much about the bijuu, why don't you share your information."

Naruto smirked and stood up. "Gladly." Clearing his throat, he proceeded to answer. "Thousands of years ago, my distant relative, the first Uzumaki; The Rikudou Sennin; the first possessor of the _Rin'negan_ battled the Juubi no Oni. He proceeded to seal the Juubi within himself, making himself the first jinchuuriki. When he was about to die, he used the **Banbutsu Souzou **to split the Juubi into nine different being, known today as the bijuu. He then used the **Chibaku Tensei **to rip up massive pieces of the earth to create the moon, sealing the rest of the Juubi's power within the moon.

The bijuu were known as the Ichibi no Tanuki, Nibi no Bakeneko, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyuu, and the Kyuubi no Youko. One of the three clans who had any control over the bijuu, i.e. the Senju, or more specifically Senju Hashirama used his Mokuton to send the bijuu to different countries. The Ichibi to Kaze no Kuni, the Nibi and the Kyuubi stayed in Hi no Kuni, the Sanbi and the Rokubi to Mizu no Kuni, the Yonbi and the Gobi to Tsuchi no Kuni, the Nanabi to Taki no Kuni, and the Hachibi to Kaminari no Kuni.

The _Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen_ started because the villages within the countries were sealing the bijuu into humans, creating jinchuuriki. The jinchuuriki were ostracized, the villagers believing them to be the very demon they carry. Every bijuu has had at least one jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi has had four. The Shodai Hokage's wife; Uzumaki Mito, the Yondaime's wife; Uzumaki Kushina, the Yondaime's son; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and the Neo Yondaime's son, who I will not name at the moment.

Currently, the Ichibi is within the Neo Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son; Sabaku no Gaara. The Nibi and Kyuubi within the Neo Yondaime's son. The Sanbi within the Neo Yondaime Mizukage; Yagura. Te Yonbi within a relative of the Neo Sandaime Tsuchikage; Roushi. The Gobi is in the same position; Han. The Rokubi within a Kiri exile; Utakata. The Nanabi within the guardian of the hero's water; Fuu. And the Hachibi within the Neo Yondaime Raikage's brother; Kiraibi.

The three clans that could manipulate the bijuu were the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. The Senju through Mokuton. The Uchiha through hypnotizing them with the _Sharingan_. And the Uzumaki through the Rin'negan. I have yet to activate my Rin'negan and Sasuke; even if he did have his Sharingan activated wouldn't be able to manipulate them without the _Eien Mangekyou Sharingan_."

Everyone was flabbergasted with his knowledge. It was as if he was getting this info from the source. "Umm… Naruto? How do you know this?"

Naruto smirked, and channeled youkai to his eyes; his left one turning bloody red, and his right one turning royal blue and the pupils slitting. "I have some very knowledgeable recourses."

Iruka gulped, nodding. "Okay… bow onto the Elemental Countries… Naruto, would you like to explain?"

Naruto sighed again. "Fine, the Elemental Countries are split into the five main countries; Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, and Kaminari no Kuni. Then we have the minor countries; Nami no Kuni, Tetsu no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Uzu no Kuni, Taki no Kuni, Ame no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni, Oto no Kuni, and during the _Dainiji Ninkai Taisen_, the country of Sora no Kuni was destroyed. Nearly each country has a shinobi village. There is Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Yuki, Uzushio, Taki, Ame, Kusa, Oto, and Sora. There are many other minor countries… but we don't have enough time to list them all."

Again, everyone was stunned at what this kid knew. I mean… they've been in this school for a few months, and here's this new kid who knows more the Sakura did. "Umm… the Shinobi World Wars… Naruto?"

"The wars were the Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen, which was won by Senju Tobirama; the Nidaime Hokage. The war was over the bijuu and jinchuuriki, villages worried that one had more power then the other. Next was the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen, which was won by the Densetsu no Sannin; Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. This war was started by _Sanshouuo no Hanzou_ over the Civil War in Amegakure. The next war was the _Daisanji Ninkai Taisen_; which was won by the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou; Namikaze Minato. This war was started when Iwa, Kumo, and Kumo destroyed Uzushigakure no Sato. It was during this war that Namikaze Minato perfected his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and slaughtered many of the Iwa's ninja. It was also during this war that Hatake Kakashi; the Kopii Ninja no Kakashi, obtained the Sharingan from his teammate, Uchiha Obito.

Finally, the most recent war was hundreds of years ago, the _Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen_. This war was started by Madara Uchiha as a means to capture the two remaining jinchuuriki, Kiraibi; the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyuu and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto; jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. The war was won by Naruto when he activated his clan's _kekkei genkai_; the Rin'negan. He was able to destroy the _Gedou Mazou_ with the Rin'negan and seal the bijuu that Madara had captured within himself, recreating the Juubi, and repeating the process the Rikudou Sennin started."

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Let's just get to the fun part. Each of you are to show us any jutsu you know, if you know a jutsu that isn't one of the academy's. First… Uchiha Sasuke!"<p>

Said Uchiha walked down and flashed through hand signs. **'Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora' "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He proceeded to fire a ball of fire from his mouth, doing the most basic Uchiha Katon jutsu.

The fan-girls started to screech, causing Naruto to wince at the volume. _'Damn… forgot Nibi and Kyuubi enhanced my senses.'_ He heard his name called and walked down to the front of the classroom. "Umm… Umino-sensei? Could we move it outside? A lot of my jutsu are too powerful to be used in such a small area."

Seeing Iruka nod, the class walked outside for Naruto's demonstration. He got to the arena and formed a cross shaped seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **Five shadow clones appeared in the clearing, causing the class to laugh, thinking they were normal bunshin. But Iruka knew better. One of them flashed through seals and used his first jutsu. **'Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora' "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **The cloned launched a fireball bigger then Sasuke's, easily the size of the school into the forest.

The next one repeated the process. **'Mi, Tatsu, U, Tora' "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** The cloned then blew fire onto a ninja wire that it set up with it's ninja skills, annihilating the clone that was at the end.

The third clone repeated the process, calling out its jutsu. **'Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora' "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **The clone then exhaled a dragon made out of pure flames, before disappearing.

The original Naruto started to channel Nibi's youkai, making a royal blue chakra cloak appear. He inhaled and blew out blue fireballs. **"Nibi Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

'**Tora, Ushi, Inu, U, Mi' "Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" **A sudden powerful gust of wind formed and blew down a few of the many trees surrounding the clearing.

The fifth clone inhaled a huge amount of air, and exhaled a bullet made of wind. **'Fuuton: Renkuudan!' **

Again, the original Naruto started to channel youkai, but this time it was Kyuubi's youkai. He used four tails of youkai, and swiped his hands, now claws, creating a massive twister. **"Kyuubi no Kitsune Tatsumaki no Jutsu."**

Hesmirked and placed his hands into the half tora seal. **"Shun-Shin."** He disappeared in a pillar of flames, reappearing behind the class. When they turned, his smirk widened when he saw their expressions.

Iruka stepped forward and asked; "Naruto… how did you know those jutsu, how did you have enough chakra for those techniques, and what was with that cloak of chakra?"

The blond sighed and raised his hand. "First… they were taught to me by my guardian and my tenants. Second, I have a lot of chakra. Third, those were my chakra cloaks. If you can't figure out how I have chakra cloaks, and two of them, then you are really retarded. Anyway, can we spar now?"

Iruka nodded. "Sure… choose whoever you want to-"

"-Uchiha Sasuke." He interrupted. The teacher raised a brow, asking for an explanation. "I see him giving me the death eye. He's angry that I know more jutsu then him. He wants to see whose better. The _Uchiha_, or the newbie, who just joined class today."

The onyx haired boy walked into the clearing, clearly accepting the challenge. Naruto smirked and got into the Uzumaki Tai-jutsu style, followed by Sasuke getting into the Uchiha Tai-jutsu style.

* * *

><p>Iruka announced the fight to start, causing Sasuke to charge at Naruto. Said blond rolled to the side, easily evading the attack. He attempted to kick the Uchiha, who just caught the attack, quickly letting the foot go as Naruto hit the ground, causing it to shake and making the Uchiha lose his balance.<p>

Sasuke charged Naruto again, who jumped over the Uchiha, landing behind him. In an instant, Sasuke felt cold steel against his throat. "There. If this were an actual fight, you would have been killed." Naruto removed the tantou from Sasuke's throat and replaced it in the sheath.

Iruka called the fight, and he was bombarded with fin-girly squeals, telling him that Sasuke has lost every single fan-girl… to Naruto. Said blond turned and saw the crowd, and every girl had hearts in their eyes. "…Shit!"

* * *

><p>-Six Years Later-<p>

Namikaze Uzumaki Yuuhi Naruto was currently brooding in his usual spot next to Uchiha Sasuke. Many say that if they didn't hate each other's guts, then they could have been the best of friends.

Naruto had awoken his Rin'negan two years into the academy, thus allowing him to learn jutsu of other elements then his usual affinity.

The jutsu he learned were:

* * *

><p><strong>Katon: Goukakyuu, Ryuuka, Karyuu Endan, Goryuuka, Housenka, Endan, <strong>and** Dai Endan**

**Doton: Doryuudan, Dosekiryuu, Domu, Doryuuha, Iwagakure, Dochuubaku, Doryuusou, Sjinjuu Zanshu, **and** Yomi Numa**

**Suiton:**** Kirigakure, Mizu Bunshin, Suirou, Bakusui Shouha, Dai Bakusui Shouha, Daibakufu, Teppoudama, Mizurappa, Suiryuudan, **and** Suigadan **

**Raiton: Chidori, Rairyuu no Tatsumaki, Gian,**and** Hiraishin **

**Fuuton: Daitoppa, Renkuudan, Kamikaze, Kami Oroshi, Atsugai, Shinkuu Taigyoku, Shinkuugyoku, Shinkuuha, **and** Reppuushou**

**Bijuu-jutsu: Nibi Goukakyuu, Nibi Bijuudama, Kyuubi no Kitsune Tatsumaki, Kyuubi no Kitsune Hi-Ryuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune Onpa Roa, **and** Kyuubi Bijuudama**

* * *

><p>Naruto has been unable to blend the affinities to create sub-elements, but he was working on it. He was able to master the four Rin'negan jutsu: <strong>Shinra Tensei, Banshou Ten'in, Chibaku Tensei, <strong>and **Banbutsu Souzou**. He learned how to use the **Gedou: Rinne Tensei **and he has used the **Kuchiyose: Gedou Mazou**. He used the Shodai **(Senju Hashirama)**, Nidaime **(Senju Tobirama)**, Sandaime **(Sarutobi Hiruzen)**, Yondaime **(Namikaze Minato)**, Godaime **(Senju Tsunade)**, and the Rokudaime **(Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto)** Hokage's bodies for the paths. Rokudaime became the **Tendou**. Godaime became the **Jigokudou**. Yondaime became the **Gakidou**. Sandaime became the **Chikushoudou**. Nidaime became the **Shuradou**. And Shodai became the **Ningendou**.

He had not learned any gen-jutsu do to it not being his battle style. He still primarily used the Uzumaki clan's tai-jutsu style and ken-jutsu style. He also still used his flat edged tantou, but he occasional uses the ANBU style ninjatou given to him by the Hokage for when he graduated and retrieved his rank as ANBU… but he's guessing that he'll be forced to jounin level so he can teach the Uchiha.

His dark blond hair was styled exactly like his father's. Due to having the Rin'negan, his eyes obtained the ripple like pattern, but kept the crimson color. He still wore the same outfit he did when he first joined the academy but he now had his ninjatou strapped to his back and black fingerless gloves with metal plates. The plates had Nibi and Kyuubi engraved on them, much to the confusion of the class… dumb asses.

He and Sasuke were tied for Rookie of the Year… a title Naruto really doesn't want… but… he doesn't want to hold back.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Iruka stepped through. "Morning class. Today we have the Genin Exams. But first… Naruto! The Hokage is pulling you out of the class for… retrieval of rank?"

Sakura, being the idiot she is, just had to ask; "Ano… Iruka-sensei? What does that mean?"

Before he could answer, a random Ne and ANBU member appeared from the shadows. "It means that Naruto-senpai is retrieving his previously suspended rank of ANBU member and Ne taichou."

The blond sighed and got up from his chair. "But I have a feeling that Hokage-sama will just demote me so I can stay with my age group… probably sensei. Anyway. _Atode ya o sanshou shite kudasai._ He then proceeded to **Shun-Shin **out of the room.

Everyone sat there slack jawed, until Sasuke screamed in anger. He was bested again! The 'newbie' that bested him for six years was a suspended ANBU member and a Ne taichou… whatever that is.

* * *

><p>Naruto reappeared in the Hokage's office in front of the old man, who was currently reading Icha Icha Paradise. His left eye twitching, he decided to get the Hokage's attention… Naruto style. He inhaled deeply and… "OI OLD MAN! PUT AWAY THAT GOD DAMNED BOOK AND PAY FUCKING ATTENTION!"<p>

The village leader sighed and placed the book back into the desk. "Yes well… sorry about that. Umm… Oh! Naruto-kun, I suppose our here for your rank?" Naruto continued to glare, but nodded. "Very well… I'm giving you Jounin rank, and the sensei to Squad Seven."

Naruto's left eye began to twitch, before he finally lost his cool. His right eye turned royal blue and his left eye turned a brighter red. "WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Jutsu-<p>

**Katon: **Goukakyuu** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

**Katon: **Ryuuka** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Katon: **Karyuu Endan** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Technique)**

**Katon: Goryuuka no Jursu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Katon: **Housenka** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

**Katon: **Endan** no Jutsu: Fire Release (Flame Bullet Technique)**

**Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet Technique)**

* * *

><p><strong>Doton: <strong>Doryuudan<strong> no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique)  
><strong>

**Doton: **Dosekiryuu** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Technique)**

**Doton: **Domu** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique)**

**Doton: **Doryuuha** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave Technqiue)**

**Doton: **Iwagakure** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique)**

**Doton: **Dochuubaku** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Landslide Technique)**

**Doton: **Doryuusou** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spear Technique)**

**Doton: **Sjinjuu Zanshu** no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

**Doton: **Yomi Numa** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Technique)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)<strong>

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Clone Technique)**

**Suiton: **Suirou** no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)**

**Suiton: **Bakusui Shouha** no Jutsu (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Technique)**

**Suiton: **Dai Bakusui Shouha** (Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Technique)**

**Suiton: **Daibakufu** no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**

**Suiton: **Teppoudama** no Jutsu (Water Release: Gunshot Technique)**

**Suiton: **Mizurappa** no Jutsu (Water Release: Violent Water Wave Technique)**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**

**Suiton: **Suigadan** no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Technique)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chirdoi (One Thousand Birds)<strong>

**Raiton: **Rairyuu no Tatsumaki** no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado Technique)**

**Raiton: **Gian** no Jutsu (Lightning Release: False Darkness Technique)**

**Raiton: **Hiraishin** no Jutsu (Ligthning Release: Lightning Rod Technique)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique)<strong>

** Fuuton: **Renkuudan** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Technique)**

**Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu (Wind Release: Divine Wind Technique)**

**Fuuton: **Kami Oroshi** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Technique)**

**Fuuton: Atsugai no Jutsu (Wind Release: Pressure Damage Technique)**

**Fuuton: **Shinkuu Taigyoku** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Technique)**

**Fuuton: **Shinkuugyoku** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Technique)**

**Fuuton: **Shinkuuha** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Technique)**

**Fuuton: **Reppuushou** no Jutsu (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Technique)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nibi Goukakyuu<strong> no Jutsu (Two-Tailed Great Fireball Technique)**

****Nibi Bijuudama** (Two-Tailed Tailed Beast Ball)**

****Kyuubi no Kitsune Tatsumaki no Jutsu** (Nine-Tailed Fox Twister Technqiue)**

****Kyuubi no Kitsune Hi-Ryuu** no Jutsu (Nine Tailed Fox Fire Stream Technique)**

****Kyuubi no Kitsune Onpa Roa** no Jutsu (Nine-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar Technique)**

****Kyuubi Bijuudama** (Nine-Tailed Tailed Beast Ball)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)<strong>

**Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)**

**Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)**

**Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)**

****Kuchiyose: Gedou Mazou** (Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)**

**Banbutsu Souzou (Creation of All Things)  
><strong>

****Tendou** (Deva Path)**

****Jigokudou** (Naraka Path)**

****Gakidou** (Preta Path)**

****Chikushoudou** (Animal Path)**

****Shuradou** (Asura Path)**

****Ningendou** (Human Path)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)<br>**

**Uzumaki Fuuin-jutsu: Kyuubi Ori Fuuin (Uzumaki Sealing-technique: Nine-Tailed Cage Seal)**

* * *

><p><strong>Magen: <strong>Narakumi no Jutsu<strong> (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**

** Magen: **Jubaku Satsu** (Tree Binding Death)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun-Shin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)<strong>

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bijuu: <em>Tailed Beast

_Jinchuuriki: _Power of Human Sacrifice

_Suimen Hokou no Gyou_: Water Surface Walking Practice

_Ki Nobori no Shugyou_: Tree Climbing Practice

_Rin'negan_: Transmigration Eye

_Daiichiji Ninkai Taise_: First Shinobi World War

_Sharingan_: Copy Wheel Eye

_Mangekyou Sharingan_: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

_Eien Mangekyou Sharingan_: Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye

_Dainiji Ninkai Taisen_: Second Shinobi World War

_Sanshouuo no Hanzou_: Hanzou of the Salamander

_Daisanji Ninkai Taisen_: Third Shinobi World War

_Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen_: Fourth Shinobi World War

_Kekkei Genkai_: A technique limited to inheritance by blood

_Gedou Mazou_: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path

_Atode ya o sanshou shite kudasai._: See ya later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter of Ne no Uzu Kitsune (Whirlpool Fox of Root). Hope it was good. I will not be working on my stories at constant times. I will be typing whenever I have inspiration for chapters. I have a new story thought up. Rensa-sa Kami (Chained God). It was something that just came to me. So I wil lbe working on the first chapter for that.<strong>

** Well... Atode ya o sanshou shite kudasai.**


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
